Memórias
by Bibelo
Summary: Quando Sakura sofre um grave acidente de carro, acaba perdendo totalmente suas memórias. Devido a isso, não sabe quem é, ou quem foi. Ficando à mercê do mundo acaba dependendo de seus amigos, um deles sendo Sasuke Uchiha que descobrirá junto dela sentimentos que nunca teve antes; após um tempo suas memórias voltam a fazendo escolher entre o mundo atual e o mundo antes do acidente
1. Prólogo

Boa Noite SasuSakus de plantão. Chego aqui com uma LogFic fresquinha de Naruto.

O casal alvo já foi definido como SasukexSakura. Portanto, não haverão mudanças, e sim fatos que podem levar a outros casais no final de cada ato. Essa minha fanfic está sendo postada desde o ano passado no AS e no Nyah!, mas resolvi trazê-las para vocês.

Essa fanfic será composta de 3 Atos:

Ato I - Memórias: Onde Sakura terá de lidar com o mundo e com seus novos amigos sem memórias. **(possui dez capítulos)**

Ato II - Sentimentos: Aqui, Sakura irá se apaixonar, descobrirá o amor, a dor da perda, e sentimentos que nunca tivera depois do acidente. **( possui ainda 8 capítulos. Ato II ainda em andamento)**

Ato III - Lembranças: Nesse ato ela lembrará de tudo, e terá de decidir qual mundo ela viverá, o antes do acidente ou o depois. **(Ainda não começou).**

**DISCLAIMER:**

os personagens originários do mangá/anime, são exclusivos de M. Mashimoto;

2.Há personagens originais, portanto, não utilize-os para uso próprio;

ção etária para +16 anos.

postada quinzenalmente até alcançar o capítulo 18 nos outros sites.

Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

**#Prólogo**

**escrito por Barbara. **

**Número de palavras: 685**

* * *

O barulho alto e ensurdecedor da festa.

Pessoas gritando, dançando e se embebedando em um salão beira estrada. Diversas delas caídas ao chão colapsadas pelo álcool em suas veias, expelindo tudo o que tinham no estômago até aquele momento. As poças de bebidas e excrementos se espalhavam por todo o local levando a tombos e escorregões.

Pessoas dentro e fora do grande salão com beijos e ousadias, luxúria e prazeres misturados em meio a multidão extasiada. Brigas e discussões levando à violência física. Carros estacionados por todo o perímetro, desde usados a carros de marca.

Alguns acidentes pequenos causados pela bebedeira fazendo a polícia se apossar do os carros ali presentes, um deles saiu da festa rumo a rua escura e desértica.

Uma BMW de cor branca com 5 pessoas dentro desta incluindo o motorista. Todos embriagados. A neblina tomava conta de toda a estrada tornando a visão turva e imprecisa. As árvores altas e conjuntas e o barranco de pedras rondavam a estrada asfaltada e molhada pela chuva que passara tempos antes.

Os 5 riam, gritavam e brincavam com as garrafas em suas mãos, despreocupados e — supostamente — alegres. Uma forte luz apareceu ao fundo da rua, sem poder se ver o paradeiro desta. O motorista encarou a luz por um momento antes de arregalar os olhos e retomar o volante com brutalidade na tentativa infame de desviar daquele imenso ser de ferro. Sem sucesso.

O caminhão arrastou o carro com força pelo asfalto negro jogando-os dentro da densa floresta. Desceram bruscamente o barranco arenoso batendo nas árvores, fazendo partes da ferragem se desprenderem do automóvel. As pessoas ali dentro gritavam de medo e dor, duas já se encontravam inconscientes. O carro não parava de descer, a menina do banco de trás segurava fortemente no rapaz de cabelos loiros a seu lado.

O mesmo lhe olha com um sorriso lhe proferindo algumas palavras antes de abrir a porta e jogá-la para fora do carro em movimento. A mesma bateu com tudo ao chão rolando pelo barranco até parar ao colidir com uma pedra. Cuspiu sangue com o impacto a fazendo fechar fortemente os olhos, a dor de seu corpo era imensa, não conseguia mexer suas pernas, não as sentia.

Encarou o arredor, com a visão turva, tentando descobrir o paradeiro do carro até o ver, mais abaixo, parado frente a uma enorme árvore agredida pela ferragem. Ela mexeu-se dolorosamente arrastando-se pelo chão para poder chegar até eles, até seus amigos.

Tentou levantar-se encarando as pernas que tremiam de medo. Não respondiam ao seu pedido. Apertou a mão em punho gritando alto um nome, na esperança de ser ouvida. Em vão.

Novamente tentou se levantar mexendo as pernas amedrontadas. Voltou a colidir-se ao chão. As lágrimas já desciam por seu rosto enquanto se arrastou novamente pelo chão de terra. Gritou o mesmo nome outra vez. Sem resposta.

Desta vez conseguiu resultado de suas pernas se levantando e andando cambaleante até o carro, seu corpo doía, o sangue escorria por seus braços e pernas, sem contar o corte em sua cabeça - evidentemente profundo.

Caiu duas vezes antes de conseguir realmente aproximar do carro.

Novamente gritou um nome, desta vez foi ouvida. O rapaz abrira os olhos lentamente encarando a garota de cabelos róseos. Abriu um sorriso ao vê-la bem. Estava escorado no banco ao lado de fora do carro com o corpo ensanguentado, um dos olhos fechados enquanto este tentava manter a consciência.

Ela sorriu a ele esticando sua mão em sua direção para novamente começar a andar. Ao se aproximar mais um pouco o rapaz grita. A mesma para de medo ao ver a face de pânico do rapaz.

— NÃO SE APROXIME! — foi a ultima coisa que ele gritou antes da luz escaldante.

Uma explosão.

A menina foi arremessada longe batendo contra uma árvore caindo ao chão bruscamente. Seu corpo não se mexia. Seus olhos relutantes a abrir e a ultima coisa que viu foi o carro em chamas devorando os corpos de seus amigos.

Desespero foi o ultimo sentimento que saboreou antes de perder a visão e entregar-se a escuridão.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Até o próximo. **

**Se gostaram, deixem suas opiniões, é sempre bom saber o que pensam da fanfic, e o que precisa melhorar!**

**Beijos e mordidas 3**


	2. Ato I - Amnésia - Capítulo 1

Cheguei meus amores postando aqui o segundo capítulo da fanfic Memórias.

Aqui vai começar o Ato I - Amnésia. Se lembram do que eu expliquei no primeiro capítulo? Esse ato vai retratar a sua vivência com as pessoas sem conhecimento de nada, ou seja, sendo inocente e ignorante.

Esse Ato possui somente 10 capítulos, em seguida começará o Ato II no capítulo 12.

Bom, é isso.

Agradeço os comentários e follows, obrigada pelo insentivo 33

**LEMBRETE:** postada quinzenalmente até alcançar o capítulo 18 nos outros sites.

Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

**#Ato I - Amnésia - 1º capítulo**

**escrito por Barbara. **

**Número de palavras: 1.304**

_"[...] A escuridão é muito difícil de enfrentar_

_E eu não mantenho_

_A força que eu preciso para me mover [...]"_

_-Ligths (Ellie Goulding)_

* * *

Uma garota de cabelos róseos fitava as janelas da grande sala branca e mórbida. Pequenas gotas de água escorriam pelo vidro desta fazendo algumas trilhas desenhando formas sem nexo. A chuva estava bem fraca, batendo suavemente nos galhos da árvore a frente que chicoteavam a janela.

As orbes verdes estavam perdidas nas pequenas gotículas na janela, seus olhos sem brilho, pesados e cansados com sua pele pálida, magra e sem vida.

Sentada na cama branca e pequena, apertava os finos e alvos lençóis fechando os olhos gradualmente. Algumas batidas na janela a faz abri-los percebendo a chuva novamente tomando forças. Torceu o canto da boca num sorriso tímido e sem emoção.

A porta da sala é aberta passando por ela uma mulher de cabelos loiros presos em uma maria-chiquinha baixa. Possuía peitos fartos e aparência, casualmente, jovial. Aproximou-se da garota que não retirava seus olhos do vidro. Colocou uma das mãos sobre seu ombro, a qual não se mexeu, enquanto esta encarava o horizonte com o olhar perdido e doloroso. A loira suspirou pesadamente com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, havia passado a noite chorando pela notícia que recebera no dia anterior.

-Sakura, querida? - indagou a mulher tentando chamar a atenção da garota que, nem ao menos, virara seu rosto para encará-la. Não piscou uma vez sequer desde que a mesma entrara na sala. - Sei que esta atordoada, mas faremos de tudo para que se recupere. - afirmou confiantemente apertando sua mão contra o ombro da menina. - Farei de tudo para que possa voltar a ter sua vida normal. - dito isso, ela sai da sala deixando a menina parada, do mesmo jeito, encarando ao longe.

A garota vira a cabeça encarando, desinteressadamente, a porta por onde a mulher saiu a poucos minutos. Abriu a boca algumas vezes fechando-a logo em seguida. Apertou novamente o lençol voltando a encarar o horizonte.

**-Tempos depois**

Cerca de um ano havia se passado, a garota andava normalmente, falava, comia e se comunicava com os outros, mesmo que timidamente. Já soubera do que tinha lhe acontecido. Disseram-lhe ser um milagre sua sobrevivência do acidente mais do que fatal. Aparentemente foi a única a sobreviver da desgraça. Havia perguntado diversas vezes a mulher quais as pessoas que haviam morrido, ela sempre encarava o chão mudando de assunto.

Ela estava morando com essa mulher que, supostamente, era sua tia. Sentada no parapeito de seu quarto, localizado no segundo andar da casa, encarava o horizonte lembrando do que ela lhe dissera quando começou a compreender o significado das palavras proferidas.

_"**-**Você estava no carro com outras quatro pessoas, minha querida. Pelo que parece o carro bateu contra um caminhão descendo um grande barranco. Você havia sido arremessada longe, assim não morreu carbonizada pelo fogo que os consumiu. Agradeço a Deus pelo feito mas, você perdeu muita coisa diante disso."_

Ela torce a boca em um tímido sorriso sem emoção. Ela havia sim perdido muita coisa, dois anos de sua vida passados no hospital da cidade e, consequentemente, perdeu-os em escola. Passou um ano se recuperando do coma que afetou seu cérebro a fazendo esquecer de tudo, desde o andar até sua memórias. Não se lembrava de nada e, ainda hoje, não se lembra.

Não sabe quem ela é, se aquela mulher é mesmo sua tia e o porque de estar naquele carro onde tudo começou, ou melhor se arruinou. Sente-se diferente, não sabendo se o jeito que agia antigamente é o mesmo de agora. Poderia estar mais do que diferente e isso, para ela, era complicado de se explicar.

No início passava com psicólogos, já que muitas vezes acordava gritando ou chorando. Nessa época ainda não falava e nem compreendia as palavras, assim sempre estando em observação, principalmente pelos especialistas residentes do hospital.

Nesse começo, ela tinha de usar fraldas, aprender a caminhar novamente a falar e, principalmente, recuperar um pouco de sua memória que foi dilacerada. De todas, uma ficou pendente. Suas memórias se perderam no tempo, assim ela agia como um bebê que acabara de aprender algo de novo. 

Duas batidas na porta de madeira a tiraram de seus pensamentos, a mesma desce do parapeito da janela indo até a porta abrindo-a. Dela entra a mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos chocolate com um meigo sorriso.

—Como está, Sakura? — perguntou a mais velha fazendo a menina sorrir de canto.

—Estou bem tia Tsunade... — respondeu sentando-se na beirada de sua cama com uma pequena cocha magenta. A mulher senta-se em uma cadeira perto da garota cruzando as pernas.

—Sabe minha querida, estava conversando com seu psicólogo e ele me disse que você precisa voltar a se comunicar com outras pessoas. — falou Tsunade fazendo Sakura torcer a boca desgostosamente.

—Mas eu falo com vocês. — respondeu ela cruzando os braços sobre os seios medianos. A mais velha suspirou em sinal de reprovação.

—Pessoas além de nós. Você esta se trancando em casa, precisa mesmo conviver com pessoas de fora. — afirmou Tsunade fitando a menina minuciosamente. A garota encarou o chão com o olhar mais pêndulo.

—Mas... - suspirou ela antes de continuar — ...Não sei como me comunicar com as pessoas. Elas parecem me olhar estranho, como se houvesse algo em mim que as afastasse. Como se elas soubessem ler minha alma. — falou a menina apertando as mãos na barra da saia preta. O fato de não saber quem ela era a dilacerava, já que todos do bairro a conheciam e mesmo sabendo de sua amnésia lembravam-se da sua "eu" do passado.

—Sei que é difícil minha querida, por isso te colocarei na escola que organizo. Assim poderei sempre estar lá para te ajudar no que precisar. — disse Tsunade se levantando e sentando-se ao lado da garota. Acariciou seus cabelos róseos a fazendo deitar sua cabeça em seu colo. Ficou um pouco ali recebendo os carinhos de sua tia antes de cair no sono e ser deixada sozinha no quarto. 

Passando um pouco da meia-noite, a menina acordou assustada. Havia tido um sonho estranho do qual não conseguia lembrar-se. Passou sua mão pela testa soada respirando fortemente.

—Escola? — resmungou em som inaudível enquanto ajeitava sua respiração: — Como será uma? — perguntou-se ela levantando-se da cama e caminhando até a janela de seu quarto se debruçando nela. A brisa gélida e mediana batia contra seu rosto a fazendo fechar os olhos com o pequeno prazer que sentia. Mais do que nervosa, estava com medo. Medo da rejeição, medo das pessoas e medo do mundo que ela já teve e que não mais o teria.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto apertava o peito repuxando a blusa branca. Seu corpo tremia, sua alma vibrava com a incerteza. Queria saber de tudo, o que houve naquele dia, quem estava no carro e o porque de seu coração doer quando se "lembrava" do acidente. Como se algo dentro de si soubesse o que ouve e, assim, chorava por ela.

O Coração pulsante a deixava inquieta, sentia-se com uma ferida aberta que sangrava sem parar com a dor de uma perda. Perda de quem? Era isso que se perguntava enquanto descia da janela ajoelhando-se na cama juntando as mãos próximas ao peito.

—Senhor, sei que não sou de orações, mas peço que olhe por mim e por minha tia. Que toda essa dor e angustia dentro de mim passe, e todos os problemas que causei a minha tia se resolvam. Por favor senhor, peço-lhe acolhimento. — Orou ela com os olhos fechados e um sorriso em seu rosto: — Amém!

Assim deitou-se novamente na cama ajeitando-se em baixo do cobertor fechando os olhos enquanto o sono lhe retornava. Nisso entregou-se ao mundo dos sonhos, entregou-se a seus pesadelos sórdidos.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Por enquanto nenhum outro personagem aparece, mas prometo que logo logo eles aparecem, e vão chegar chegando ;)**

**Até o próximo. **

**Se gostaram, deixem suas opiniões, é sempre bom saber o que pensam da fanfic, e o que precisa melhorar!**

**Beijos e mordidas 3**


	3. Ato I - Amnésia - Capítulo 2

Cheguei meus amores postando aqui o terceiro capítulo da fanfic Memórias.

Agradeço aos comentários, favoritos e Acompanhamentos, *^* obrigada mesmo gente linda do meu heart.

**LEMBRETE:** postada quinzenalmente {ou a cada 10 dias} até alcançar o capítulo 18 nos outros sites.

Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

**#Ato I - Amnésia - 2º capítulo**

**escrito por Barbara. **

**Número de palavras: 1.961**

** Capítulo não revisado **

* * *

Havia levantado cedo. Não estava acostumada com a ideia de ter de ir a uma escola, ou melhor, de conviver com pessoas diferentes que poderão julgá-la por não saber fazer ou se portar diante algo.

Tinha medo de fazer algo de errado e causar problemas as pessoas e a si mesma. Não entenderiam que ela não tem noção de muitas coisas e isso, em alguns casos, não seria levado em consideração.

Tinha saído de um banho demorado, com os cabelos ainda molhados penteava-os vagarosamente enquanto fitava o uniforme pendurado por um cabide em sua porta. Fechou os olhos por breves instantes.

Nunca havia visto uma escola, somente em um filme que tinha assistido a 1 semana atrás. Sua tia lhe havia indicado ele, aparentemente tinha essa ideia a certo tempo para fazê-la ter noção do que a aguardava.

Terminou de pentear as madeixas rosas se levantando e pegando o uniforme branco e vermelho. Abriu um sorriso com isso, era um belo uniforme. Diversas fantasias iguais ao filme vinham a sua mente ao somente se imaginar usando-o.

Vestiu o conjunto blusa e saia encarando-se no espelho. Estava bonita, não podia negar. A cor combinava, ligeiramente, com seus longos cabelos exóticos.

A saia na altura dos joelhos, a blusa no estilo marinheiro com detalhes avermelhados, uma meia alta de branca e um sapato negro. O contraste era bom.

Entrou novamente no banheiro secando os cabelos úmidos - o que não levou muito tempo, para depois arrumar sua mochila. Colocou um caderno e um estojo, não possuía mais do que isso, mais tarde sua tia a levaria para comprar materiais escolares.

Desceu rapidamente as escadas da grande casa parando na cozinha encarando a mesa cheia de comida. A mesma se surpreendeu.

-Pra que tudo isso minha tia? - falou a garota curiosamente ao sentar-se a mesa. A mulher virou-se a ela com um lindo sorriso.

-O café da manhã é a refeição mais importante que se tem, ainda mais quando se vai a uma escola. - respondeu a loira retirando o avental branco de sua roupa social de cor vinho.

A menina sorriu com a resposta mas, ao mesmo tempo sentiu um frio no estômago.

-Será que as pessoas vão me aceitar tia? - indagou a menina encarando o copo de suco em sua mesa. O silêncio se instalou por breves momentos antes da mulher suspirar pesadamente sentando-se ao lado da rosada.

-Minha querida, a escola sempre é assustadora em seu primeiro dia. Com todos é assim não se preocupe. Claro que vão te aceitar e, não farão mal a você, ainda mais sabendo que você é minha sobrinha e que poderão arcar com as consequências! - afirmou Tsunade fazendo a mais nova encará-la divertida.

-Entendi tia! - disse a menina juntando as mãos. - Agradeço pela comida! - assim começou a comer os alimentos postos a mesa. A mulher fez o mesmo.

O tempo passou e ambas já se encontravam em frente a grande escola, Colégio Senkō¹. Muitas pessoas passando apressadamente entre elas as cumprimentando rapidamente antes de sumirem de vista.

Um grande tumulto se formava frente a entrada da escola, a garota escondeu-se atrás da loira com o medo lhe atingindo. A mulher encarou sua sobrinha com um pequeno sorriso.

-Não precisa ficar com medo minha pequena. - disse Tsunade pegando em sua mão lhe dando um sorriso terno e reconfortante. A menina a olhou temerosa mas seguiu-a por entre os portões da escola.

Os alunos saiam de perto, em silêncio, da mulher que passava, o respeito era mais do que claro ali. Além disso, encaravam a garota a seu lado levando a várias conversas alheias.

A menina se encolhia perto de sua tia que andava de cabeça erguida observando tudo e, prontamente, dando broncas em quem precisasse. Chegaram rapidamente à secretaria.

Sentada em uma grande mesa, uma mulher de cabelos morenos presos em um coque, óculos de grau e vestido social encarou ambas com grande sorriso.

-Seja bem-vinda Tsunade-sama. - falou a mulher lhe fazendo reverência. A mesma assentiu aproximando-se da mesa com a menina a seu lado.

-Shizune, esta é minha sobrinha Sakura Haruno. - apresentou sua sobrinha à mulher que observou a jovem. Não evitou o enorme sorriso que brotou em seu rosto.

-Ah, você é a famosa Sakura. Fico honrada em conhecê-la. Tsunade-sama fala mundo de você.- afirmou a mulher fazendo a rosada sorrir envergonhada. Esta se curva a Shizune.

-O prazer é meu Shizune-dono. - falou Sakura com um grande sorriso voltando a ficar ereta. A mais velha sorriu-lhe.

-Como eu queria mais alunos assim. - disse a morena pegando uma pasta e indo até Tsunade.

-Essa é a ficha de Sakura. Ela ficará no 1º Ano "B". - vociferou a mulher a sua superior que torceu a boca em desagrado.

-Justo nesta sala? - ela resmungou suspirando. - muito bem, sei que não há vagas em outras. Sakura, minha querida, vou leva-la a sua sala ok? - perguntou a loira fazendo a menina assentir.

Assim a Diretora saiu da sala, sendo seguida pela rosada que fez reverência a morena antes de desaparecer da vista dela. Andaram pelos corredores mais vazios até as salas de aula. Os professores já se encontravam dentro delas e, assim, não se ouvia barulho. Bem, em outras salas, a que elas se aproximaram estava um tumulto que se ouvia de longe, e isso com o professor presente.

A porta foi aberta passando por ela a Diretora, fazendo todos aquietarem por medo da superior. Atrás de si Sakura entrou envergonhada ao sentir todos os olhares sobre si.

-Escutem aqui seu arruaceiros. Vocês terão uma nova colega, a tratem bem caso contrário distribuirei detenções de graça para todos vocês. Entenderam? - pronunciou a mulher fazendo todos assentirem. Esta encarou a menina com um terno e caloroso sorriso. - Apresente-se querida.

Ela se aproximou deles encarando-os assustada se curvando.

-Meu nome é Sakura Haruno. Prazer em conhecê-los. - ao dizer isso - em alto tom, ouviu-se murmúrios por toda a sala. Ela sentiu-se incomodada diante eles, isso a fez fechar seus olhos por breves momentos.

-Cuidem bem de minha _Sobrinha_. - Ao dizer isso todos ali estacaram encarando a menina a frente deles. Assim Tsunade sai da sala deixando Sakura aos cuidados do professor.

-Muito bem Sakura, sente-se atrás da Yamanaka. - disse ele apontando à garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Ela assentiu indo em direção a menina que encarava-a curiosa.

Assim que sentou-se o professor proferiu:

-Meu nome é Kakashi Hatake, sou seu professor de literatura. - nisso a aula se iniciou, não como deveria ser já que não havia um aluno sequer prestando atenção nele e sim na aluna nova.

A rosada se encolhia cada vez mais com as pessoas que a rondavam, esta encomodada com aquela atenção toda. Muitas pessoas perto de si, não estava acostumada com isso. Apertou as mãos juntas segurando o choro que teimava em sair.

_-"Eu quero ir embora"_ - pensou ela enquanto encarava a garota de cabelos loiros que acabara de se virar para ela.

-Hey, seus idiotas! Estão assustando a menina. - assim eles pararam e sairam de perto da garota. -Meu nome é Ino Yamanaka. - disse ela apontando para si mesma. A rosada lhe sorriu.

-Prazer em conhecê-la Yamanaka-san. - afirmou a menina com um grande sorriso em sou rosto fazendo a loira também lhe sorrir.

-Pode deixar que eu espanto os curiosos. - afirmou Ino com um grande sorriso se virando a frente para conversar com uma menina de madeixas azuis e olhos perolados.

A aula chegou ao fim possibilitando aos alunos se levantarem e saírem da sala ao intervalo. A escola possuía uma aula seguida de um intervalo. Totalizando sete aulas e seis intervalos.

A rosada se levantou depois que todos saíram suspirando pesadamente.

-Barulhento...- murmurou ela mais para si mesma antes de sair da sala vagarosamente. Chegou ao jardim observando a loira junto de algumas pessoas sentada em uma mesa de madeira, localizada de baixo de uma árvore de Sakura².

Ela apertou a barra da saia com medo de se aproximar deles, assim foi para outro lado sentando-se próxima a eles em um banco de madeira.

Pegou seu fone de ouvido colocando em algumas musicas para deixar o medo se extinguir por completo. O tempo passou devagar, ao ponto de a mesma querer desaparecer daquele local. Estava com vergonha de tudo e todos.

A loira observou a menina sozinha um pouco ao longe. Não disfarçando, chamou a atenção de seus amigos que olharam na direção que a mesma estava fissurada.

-Ino-chan... - repreendeu a garota de cabelos azuis enquanto olhava discretamente a menina de madeixas róseas. - Disfarce um pouco né.

-Posso chamar ela? - perguntou a mesma ignorando a azulada. Todos deram de ombro. - Ótimo. - resmungou ela levantando-se e indo até a menina.

A rosada matinha os olhos fechados aproveitando a música e a brisa que sentia. Estava, por si só, mais calma, isso podia se ver ao longe.

-Sakura? - chamou a loira fazendo a garota abrir seus olhos esmeralda encarando a mesma.

-Yamanaka...san? - resmungou ela retirando os fones de ouvido.

-Vem se sentar com a gente. Não fique ai sozinha. - afirmou ela pegando no pulso de Sakura a puxando até a mesa.

-Gente, esta é Sakura Ha... Ha... - falava Ino não se recordando do nome da rosada.

-Haruno. - prontificou um rapaz de cabelos longos e olhos claros e perolados. - Estamos todos na mesma sala.

-Todos não, eu e Shikamaru somos mais velhos. - respondeu uma garota loira de olhos verdes. Ino revirou os olhos batendo na mesa assustando todos, inclusive Sakura.

-Tanto faz... Deixem eu terminar de falar seus idiotas. - Assim ela pegou na mão de Sakura a puxando para seu lado. A mesma fechou os olhos com o susto.

-Viu, você assustou ela. - afirmou uma menina de cabelos morenos presos em dois coques. - Sakura, sente-se aqui. Essa louca vai te fazer mal. - Sakura abriu os olhos encarando a jovem que pronunciara isso. Assentiu indo até ela sentando-se a seu lado.

-Sou Sakura, prazer em conhecê-los. - disse a menina com um grande sorriso no rosto fazendo a morena retribuir.

-Ah, como você é fofa. Acho que vou morder. - Disse a loira de olhos verdes debruçando sobre a mesa.

A rosada sorriu timidamente, ainda não sabia como tinha parado ali.

-Bom, vou apresentar esses palermas: Este é Gaara no Sabaku. - disse Ino apontando para o rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhos verde-claros. - Este é Shikamaru Nara. - um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor.

"Esse é Neji Hyuga - um garoto de cabelos longos e olhos perolados. Essa é a Hinata Hyuga, ela e o Neji são primos - uma garota de cabelos azuis e olhos perolados. Essa escandalosa é a Temari no Sabaku - loira de olhos verdes."

-Quem é escandalosa? - prontificou ela fazendo a loira dar de ombros.

-Essa ao seu lado é Tenten. E esse isolado do mundo é Sasuke Uchiha. - Assim a apresentação se encerrou fazendo os olhos da menina pairarem nos olhos ônix do rapaz.

Fitou-o por um tempo, encarando as orbes tentadoras e nebulosas do rapaz. Desviou o olhar, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada, e se levantou.

-Prazer em conhecê-los. Se me dão licença, vou ao banheiro. - falou a menina sorrindo saindo de perto deles indo até o corredor movimentado.

-Como ela é fofa e educada. Por que vocês não são assim? - resmungou Temari fazendo todos começarem uma discussão.

A diretora os observada de longe. Sorriu por dentro ao ver sua sobrinha com eles mas, quanto tempo duraria a amizade até que vissem o jeito de Sakura?

A mulher suspirou afastando-se do local.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Aeee, o resto do povo apareceu u-ú **

**Bom, vai ficando melhor ao decorrer, então eheheuhu**

**Até o próximo. **

**Se gostaram, deixem suas opiniões, é sempre bom saber o que pensam da fanfic, e o que precisa melhorar!**

**Beijos e mordidas 3**


	4. Ato I - Amnésia - Capítulo 3

Olha o quarto capítulo fresquinho *O* uheuehuehu

Agradeço aos comentários, favoritos e Acompanhamentos, *^* obrigada mesmo gente linda do meu heart. Espero que estejam gostando de ler tanto quanto gosto de escrevê-la.

Bom é isso.

Boa leitura.

**LEMBRETE:** postada quinzenalmente {ou a cada 10 dias} até alcançar o capítulo 18 nos outros sites.

Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

**#Ato I - Amnésia - 3º capítulo**

**escrito por Barbara. **

**Número de palavras: 1.110**

** Capítulo não revisado **

* * *

Sakura saiu do banheiro indo em direção ao jardim. Sentia-se diferente ao falar com pessoas que não eram somente sua tia e seus médicos. Encarava todos com um grande sorriso atraindo olhares curiosos e, também, amigáveis.

Tentava ser gentil, não queria criar problemas a sua tia. Não sabia dizer mas, sentia-se feliz ao saber que poderia ter feito alguma amizade. Faria de tudo para que esta durasse.

Não deixaria algo como isso se desmanchar e, por esta razão, estava decidida a não os contar sobre sua amnésia e, muito menos, sobre seu acidente.

Chegou perto deles, que por sinal ainda discutiam com Temari, encarando-os sorridente. A morena a observou curiosa.

-O que foi Sakura? - perguntou Tenten interessada. A menina sorriu mais ainda.

-Vocês são divertidos. - afirmou ela fazendo todos pararem de discutir e encará-la. De fato, ela era diferente.

-Nossa, cada vez mais eu tenho vontade de te morder. - indagou Temari com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. A menina acabou corando pela vergonha.

Andou até a mesa sentando-se ao lado de Tenten encarando o céu com um sorriso meigo. Não pode evitar de fechar os olhos enquanto se perdia em pensamentos mórbidos. O barulho recomeçou.

As discussões eram constantes naquele grupo, todas por motivos banais e/ou provocações de Temari. Tudo o que eles faziam tirava risos bobos da rosada que, em algumas conversas, somente ria junto deles mesmo não entendendo o assunto abordado.

O sinal para o início da aula bateu. Todos se levantaram e foram em direção a sala. O dia continuou assim. Mesmo que fosse seu primeiro dia ela sabia que tinha feito amizade. Mesmo que fosse algo passageiro, que não durasse o quanto ela gostaria, sabia que era algo especial para si.

Não pode deixar de ir embora sem estampar um sorriso no rosto, o qual nunca tinha sido visto - desde o acidente - por sua tia. Um novo caminho se abria para ela, para corrigir seu passado e esquecer as dores que um dia a assolaram.

Retornou a casa indo diretamente a seu quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si tirando a bola e jogando-se na cama de casal encostada na parede da janela aberta. Fechou os olhos enquanto desfrutava daquele sentimento novo dela.

Seria confiança? Alegria? Conforto?

Ela não sabia responder com firmeza mas, era algo mais do que novo para sua _nova_ vida. Queria sentir aquilo todos os dias, estar com aquele grupinho sempre que podia pois, realmente, estava sentindo-se bem.

Sentou-se na cama encarando a janela de seu quarto, o dia estava esfriando. O vento já encontrava-se mais gélido que mais cedo. Prontamente se levantou trocando de roupa. Colocou algo mais quente antes de voltar a cama. Pegou um de seus livros na estante o abriu e aprofundando-se na leitura.

Acabou anoitecendo rápido. Nisso a mesma acabou caindo no sono. Remexia-se na cama fazendo diversas caretas e expressões, a mesma suava frio. Era um pesadelo, ou melhor um sonho diferente. Não podia identificá-lo mas, como todos os dias desde que acordou de seu coma, tem pesadelos a noite.

Acordou assustada sentando-se na cama, passou a mão em sua testa úmida prensando-a. Fechava os olhos fortemente enquanto tentava amenizar sua respiração descompassada.

Abriu-os novamente, encarando a janela aberta por onde um ar gélido entrava. A cortina dançava com a força do vento que a empurrava para frente. A menina suspirou levantando-se e indo até a janela a fechando.

Virou-se de costas para a mesma descendo até o chão. Abraçou seus joelhos na altura do peito aterrando o rosto neles.

-Quando esses sonhos vão parar? - murmurou para si mesma enquanto as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto alvo.

[...]

O dia seguinte havia chego. A mesma estava mais do que ansiosa para poder retornar a escola e os ver novamente. Nem parecia a mesma menina assustada e ''indefesa'' do dia anterior. Se arrumou como sempre pegando suas coisas e descendo a cozinha. Sua tia já se encontrava arrumando a mesa do café.

-Bom dia, minha tia. - disse a menina enquanto sentava-se à mesa. A mulher assentiu com um sorriso.

-Bom dia Sakura. - a mesma se juntou à rosada enquanto a encarava. - Gostou de seu primeiro dia? - perguntou a loira. Esta havia chego tarde e, por isso, não teve tempo de lhe perguntar no dia anterior.

-Foi ótimo tia. Acho que eles gostaram de mim. - disse ela enquanto juntava as mãos. - Agradeço pela comida! -Exclamou ela pegando uma fatia de pão.

-Que bom minha querida. Eu disse que eles gostariam de você. - afirmou a mulher radiante. A menina encarou a mulher por alguns instantes lhe dando um grande sorriso.

-Vamos? - prontificou a loira fazendo a garota encará-la.

-Você não vai comer tia? - perguntou a menina se levantando da mesa. Tsunade somente negou com a cabeça saindo da casa. A menina suspirou pegando sua mochila e seguindo sua tia.

[...]

-SAKURA! - gritou Ino quando a menina passou pela porta da sala. A mesma assustou-se recuando alguns passos.

-Para de assustar ela Ino-chan. - repreendeu Hinata enquanto a loira resmungava em baixo tom. A rosada somente sorriu aproximando-se de ambas sentando em seu costumeiro lugar.

-Sakura-chan, já se acostumou com a escola? - perguntou Hinata a garota que somente assentiu. - Quem bom. Achei que você fosse ficar com medo desta sala. - pronunciou ela enquanto Ino revirava os olhos.

-Não tem nada demais nessa sala. é tão normal quanto as outras, claro que por eu estar aqui ela fica um pouco mais especial. - gabou-se a loira enquanto Hinata sorria desgostosamente.

-Não cause má impressão a Sakura-chan. - novamente Ino foi repreendida pela azulada.

-Poxa Hina, hoje você só soube me criticar. - resmungou a loira zombeteiramente. A rosada as observava divertidamente.

-Se eu critiquei é porque teve motivo Ino-chan. Além do que... É involuntário. - respondeu a mesma envergonhada virando o rosto para o lado, tentando esconder a vermelhidão.

A loira não deixou de rir gostosamente enquanto brincava com os cabelos azuis da garota.

A rosada encarava-as quieta e sorridente. Achava engraçado o modo que ambas se comunicavam e, de certo modo, infantil. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa abrindo um de seus cadernos, pegou um lápis e começou a rabiscar.

De rabiscos viraram desenhos. A rosada não sabia se desenhava "antigamente" mas, quando pega num lápis consegue expressar-se naturalmente como o ato de respirar.

Assim mergulhou em pensamentos se desligando de tudo e todos. As vezes, ficar sozinho ou simplesmente poder invadir o imaginário, é o suficiente para arrancar sorrisos bobos do rosto da rosada.

Sim, agora ela tinha total certeza: Estava feliz.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Aeee, o resto do povo apareceu u-ú **

**Bom, vai ficando melhor ao decorrer, então eheheuhu**

**Até o próximo. **

**Se gostaram, deixem suas opiniões, é sempre bom saber o que pensam da fanfic, e o que precisa melhorar!**

**Beijos e mordidas 3**


	5. Ato I - Amnésia - Capítulo 4

Olha o quinto *O*

Agradeço aos comentários, favoritos e Acompanhamentos, *^* obrigada mesmo gente linda do meu heart. To gostando do resultado da fanfic aqui. Obrigadinha mesmo!

Bom é isso.

Boa leitura.

**LEMBRETE:** postada quinzenalmente {ou a cada 10 dias} até alcançar o capítulo 18 nos outros sites.

Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

**#Ato I - Amnésia - 4º capítulo**

**escrito por Barbara. **

**Número de palavras: 1.292**

* * *

-O que é isso tia? - perguntou a rosada curiosamente encarando um aparelho em cima de sua cama.

-Um notebook minha linda. Não deve se lembrar dele certo? Era o seu antes do acidente. Resolvi entregá-lo a você. - disse ela ligando-o. A rosada sorriu para a loira enquanto mexia no mesmo.

-Quem sabe, assim, suas memórias não acabem dando sinal de vida. - brincou a mais velha tirando um riso da garota. Tsunade ficou um tempo no quarto de Sakura para poder mostrá-la o básico para se mexer, depois a deixou sozinha.

A menina vasculhava tudo em busca que algum resquício de seu passado. Não tinha nada, nem mesmo um único arquivo salvo. _"Por que? Será que minha tia apagou as coisas?"_ perguntava-se ela enquanto observava as pastas vazias. Sacudiu a cabeça espantando esses pensamentos.

Entrou na internet para mexer em alguma coisa, mas em que mexeria? Encarou sua mochila ao longe.

-Ah! Verdade, a Ino me deu um papel com um site. - disse ela indo até a mochila pegando seu caderno. Abriu na página que a loira havia escrito.

_"Skype: InoDiva"_

A rosada não pode evitar de revirar os olhos, definitivamente o nome não era um dos melhores. Se lembrava desse programa, abriu sua pasta no computador vendo o tal ícone. Clicou nele aparecendo usuário e senha.

-Tá, e agora? - perguntou-se a menina encarando o monitor. Não sabia o que fazer depois disso. Acabou suspirando e se jogando de costas na cama. - Essas coisas são muito complicadas para mim. - balbuciou a garota com uma das mãos sobre os olhos.

Ficou um tempo deitada inerte em seu pensamentos antes de se levantar e ir até seu guarda-roupa. Pegou uma jaqueta jeans e um cachecol e saiu de seu quarto.

Desceu as escadas encarando a sala silenciosa, provavelmente sua tia estava trabalhando. Saiu de casa andando vagarosamente por seu bairro mal movimentado, o tempo havia esfriando bastante e, consequentemente, abraçava o próprio corpo.

Chegou ao pequeno parque do bairro andando por entre as árvores desta. Caminhava sem rumo somente sendo guiada por seus pés até um pequeno lago translucido. Agachou-se na beirada passando a ponta de seus dedos pela água gélida.

Por instinto, retirou rapidamente a mão do lago que trincava pelo frio. Não pode evitar de sorrir para si mesma levantando-se novamente e observando o horizonte.

Cada vez mais o tempo mudava, dando espaço a numerosas nuvens carregadas e acinzentadas devorando a beleza do local. Esta torceu a boca em desagrado agarrando o próprio corpo enquanto retornava a sua casa.

Caminhava lentamente tentando se recordar em como havia chego ali. Suspirou pesadamente ao sentir o medo se apossando de seu corpo. Apressou o passo fechando os olhos ignorando o assovio que o vento fazia ao bater em seus ouvidos gélidos.

Saiu da floresta colidindo com uma das pessoas que ali passavam caindo ao chão áspero da calçada. Abriu os olhos enquanto tentava se levantar.

-Desculpe! - prontificou a mesma enquanto, vagarosamente, mexia suas pernas amedrontadas por simples barulhos. Uma mão se estendeu a ela enquanto a mesma encarava-a.

Não demorou a agarrá-la e levantar-se do chão. Encarou a pessoa a sua frente levando seus olhos a duas orbes ônix que a trituravam. A mesma engoliu em seco se curvando a ele.

-De-Desculpe Uchiha-san. - falou a garota fazendo o moreno arquear a sobrancelha.

-Sem problemas. - ao dizer isso voltou a caminhar pela rua como se nada tivesse acontecido. E, de fato, nada ocorreu. A mesma encaro-o ao longe enquanto voltava a si. Por diversos motivos seu rosto estava vermelho, e o mais provável era o frio.

Andou na mesma direção que o rapaz na intenção de voltar a sua casa. Andava encarando os lados evitando que o mesmo se irritasse com sua presença, o que era mais do que inútil já que este sabia que ela estava ali.

O rapaz acabou virando em uma das ruas por onde a menina não passaria e, assim, se perderam de vista. A menina suspirou ao encarar a casa ao longe.

Adentrou nesta retirando os sapatos e se jogando no sofá branco. Ligou a TV e ficou ali encarando os programas sem animação, somente pensava no rapaz.

-"Será que ele ficou bravo?" - perguntava-se ela enquanto se encolhia no lugar. - Vou pedir desculpas amanhã! - Assim a mesma subiu as escadas pegando um cobertor rosa e voltando a sala de estar.

Ficou por ali até sua tia chegar e se juntar a ela à mesa para o jantar.

[...]

A rosada adentrou a sala alvoroçada de sempre. Naquela primeira semana já havia se acostumado com eles, não os achando mais barulhentos e sim engraçados. Cada palavra que proferiam retiravam gostosas risadas desta.

Não demorou muito e todos já a conheciam. Por ser sobrinha da diretora, todos tinham interesse em saber quem ela era e, assim, acabou conhecendo diversas pessoas.

Não chamava a atenção somente por ser sobrinha de Tsunade mas, também, por seu cabelo mais do que exótico. Prontamente a única com o cabelo daquela cor.

Sentou-se atrás de Ino conversando com a mesma encarando, de relance, o moreno rodeado por algumas meninas. Não pode deixar de se sentir incomodada. Precisava pedir desculpas a ele, mesmo que este não estivesse com raiva dela.

O intervalo chegou rapidamente e, assim, todos eles se aglomeraram na grande mesa de madeira. As brincadeiras haviam começado na sala e terminariam ali, em pura discussão.

-Cheguei amores mios! - exaltou-se Temari aproximando-se deles juntamente de Shikamaru que bocejava.

-Danou-se! - zombou Ino enquanto ria zombeteiramente. A mais velha a encarou desgostosamente.

-Fique na sua loira de farmácia, eu sou a diva daqui. - afirmou a mesma sentando-se ao lado de Gaara que, prontamente, revirou os olhos.

-Francamente... Você também é loira. - retrucou Ino fazendo a Sabaku sorrir.

-Sim, mas o meu é natural. - prontificou ela iniciando, novamente, uma briga de cores de cabelo que acabava chegando no de Sakura. A garota somente ria da situação, ainda mais quanto a Mitsashi entrava no meio das duas tentando apartar a discussão agressiva.

O moreno suspirou irritado se levantando e saindo - sem ser percebido - de perto deles. Sakura o olhou partir enquanto pensava se deveria pedir desculpas a ele. Apertou a mão em punho se levantando e o seguindo.

Chegaram em um corredor menos movimentado quando Sasuke parou bruscamente a encarando por cima do ombro. A mesma congelou antes de se curvar a ele.

-E-E-Eu... - gaguejou ela enquanto tentava achar a palavras certas. - Desculpa por ontem. Você pareceu irritado e eu... só... - falava ela se tropeçando em suas próprias palavras.

O rapaz semicerrou os olhos enquanto a mesma voltava a posição anterior, mais corada do que antes.

-Você é igual as outras. - prontificou ele fazendo a mesma revelar uma face de dúvida. -Tentando de tudo para se aproximar de mim sem nem ao menos ter um motivo concreto. - dizia ele enquanto a mesma tentava digerir suas palavras.

-Mas eu... Só queria pedir desculpas. - afirmava a mesma enquanto tremia da cabeça aos pés pelo medo que invadia seu corpo.

-Hn. - murmurou ele enquanto se virava totalmente a ela. -Esse seu jeito... É irritante. - Assim ele fecha os olhos virando-se novamente e recomeçando seu andar.

A menina já se encontrava chorando, estava mais do que assustada com o que ele dissera. Colocou as costas de suas mãos sobre seus olhos enquanto despencava ao chão.

-Eu só... Queria pedir desculpas. Na-Nada mais. - dizia a mesma em baixo tom sendo vencia pelos soluços altos. O moreno a ouvia, havia parado e escutado o que proferia mas, prontamente voltava a andar ignorando-a.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Sasuke Filho da Puta Ò_Ó**

**Não me xinguem eheueheu**

**Até o próximo. **

**Se gostaram, deixem suas opiniões, é sempre bom saber o que pensam da fanfic, e o que precisa melhorar!**

**Beijos e mordidas 3**


End file.
